Mobile computing devices have seen explosive growth over the past few years. With growing computational power and memory capacity, personal mobile computing devices, have become essential tools of modern life, providing telephone and text communications, navigation, photo and video functionality in a package that fits in one's pocket. As a result of providing so many different types of radio frequency communications services and displaying high-quality video, many smart phones and similar mobile computing devices now require multiple antennas capable of transmitting and receiving (i.e., “transceiving”) radio signals over a variety of wireless networks and associated bandwidths. However, the operation of multiple antennas often requires that the antennas be isolated some distance away from one another to avoid interference or antenna coupling. In smaller sized mobile computing devices, such as the size of a wristwatch, the limited real estate prevents the effective implementation of multiple antennas without resulting in antenna coupling. Without such isolation, the mobile computing device may not operate properly as the presence of the other antennas creates performance degradation in the form of antenna coupling, even though some of the antennas are not energized at the same time in the operation modes.
Some conventional devices have attempted to provide a single antenna configured to transceive radio signals over multiple wireless networks and multiple frequency bands. However, such devices with a singular antenna serving multiple wireless networks and frequency bands often provide sub-optimal performance in each of multiple wireless networks and bandwidths. In order to allow a singular antenna to service all of the desired bandwidths and wireless networks, additional circuitry is required to distinguish radio signals for each of the desired wireless networks and frequency bands. Such additional circuitry may increase the total cost, power consumption and volume of the mobile computing device. Moreover, a singular antenna prohibits the capability of having simultaneous operation of radio functionality in different frequency bands.